


Home

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Platonic Cuddling, Play Fighting, Reunion kinda?, Stargazing, chatting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: Two bros having a duel for a reunion then stargazing in the field of flowers and dandelions?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Make A Wish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 16
Kudos: 340





	Home

Technoblade ran through the fields, cutting through the tall grass. He runs, feet stomping against the muddy ground and he huffs out a breath as the grass keeps hitting his face.

He ran his hand through the tall grass instead, feeling it tickle his rough hands. The same rough hands that have killed and faced months of labor.

He finds himself playing with the soft blonde hair he knows, his feet crossed on the lumpy couch they own. The hair tucks loosely between his finger and he combs through it.

Techno keeps making the same small braids on it, muttering about how short the hair was and the man that lay before him lets out a laugh.  
He smiles, hearing that same laugh now. But it was nothing to the sweet, beautiful laugh from their home.  
He smiles with competitiveness. The pink haired man draws out his sword and ran towards the sound.

He arrives at a clear field then, and in the middle he was greeted with the all too familiar white mask with that damn smile.

"Seems you've been waiting for me." Techno blatantly commented, seeing the dandelions gathered in the other's hands.

The green coated man simply shrugs, a dark chuckle escaping his throat, "Can't say that it wouldn't be fair to kill you in your sleep."

"Bold of you to assume that I even sleep." The man rolls his eyes and he knew they'd have to talk about it later.

The blonde then scattered the yellow petals all over the ground, letting out an exasperated sigh as the same petals were carried of into the wind.

He withdraws his sword, getting into his usual fighting stance and Techno does too.

"Those flowers were meant for you, y'know," The masked man says to break the small silence, as one to always talk about something.

Techno hums, "You're my only little flower, Dream." He slyly comments, a smirk curling his lips when the man noticibly tense.

Dream huffs, shaking off the tension from his shoulders and try to calm his beating heart.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, I'm your clout. Can we fight now please?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

And at the same time, they counted down in-

Three.

Two.

One.

The screeching sounds of iron blades hitting eachother echoes throughout the field. The flowers around them swaying from the sheer bluntness.

Techno grits his teeth as he feels himself being forced into the muddy ground. He hears Dream grunt before he stepped back, breaking the pressure between the two.

Techno takes this chance to pull back and bring down the sword straight for the blonde's head. But the man was swifter than him, on instinct, he quickly dodges to the side and the sword slashes his green coat instead.

Dream then bends down, aiming to kick the royal's legs from below him. The pink haired man has predicted it, seeing as Dream's fighting style mostly focuses on his legs.

He jumps, a motion he does not usually do and it shocks Dream. From behind his own boar mask, he smirks, taking advantage of this small shock and twists his body to kick the other in the head mid-air.

The speedrunner groans, clutching his head for a moment before he brought up his sword to block Techno's approaching one.

"Hit you too hard?" The pig asks that has a mocking tone underneath it, but the question sounds genuine. It made Dream smile a bit.

"Not that it will matter if you're dead!" He shouts, rolling to the side, out of Techno's death grip and the royal had almost fell forward from the loss of force.

Dream then picks up the scattered petals he had collected from before and threw it against the recovering opponent.

A petals exploded in Technoblade's face and he tries to blow them away as he tries to comprehense the situation at hand.

By the time the damn flowers are gone, he realized he'd been distracted, the green man was already in front of him in a silhouette facing against the sun.

His mask was thrown to the side and Techno can see those green emerald eyes of his are glowing.

No, he's in hell and a beautiful angel stood before his execution.

No words could be formed, as he looks at Dream a little more harder. The sun was setting behind him, perfectly fitting his form like an angel. His eyes are beautiful, he thinks, a nice shade of green. Then he notices the constellation of freckles and he falls all over again.

Techno breaks out from his trance when he feels the same iron sword touching his throat. He gulps lightly and Dream's smile was so big, he wonders if Dream was the sun itself.

Then, the blade poking at his throat was gone and was discarded into the fields of flowers. The blonde has his hands up in the air, running around like a kid while he shouts and yells that he has beaten Technoblade.

The royal chuckles, watching the childish man run around freely through the open fields. He joins Dream when the blonde finally stops and let himself fall into the bed of flowers.

They lay together for a while, watching as the sun finally sets and the skies go darker, little bits of white dots that rivals the speedrunner's coating the sky.

"I won." He hears the other breath out.

"Yeah." Techno simply agrees.

After another moment of silence, he speaks up again to taunt Dream, "Y'know, if this were a real duel, you wouldn't have those petals to save you."

The freckled man rolls his eyes, "Please, I don't even need the petals to beat you."

"Says the man who just used them a moment ago."

"Shut up!" A short laugh followed after, and Techno feels his stomach knot at the sound.

He feels the other shift and he finds himself wrapping an arm around Dream with his calloused hand in the familiar blonde hair he knows.

For a change, he moves his head to burry his face into the messy hair of blonde. Techno breathes it in, he picks up the scent of strawberries and.. home.

Wow, it smells nice.

The man from beside him gave out a chuckle, "Stop smelling my hair like a creep, Techno."

The pig could only roll their eyes, "What can I say? Your hair smells good, like strawberries."

Dream only hums, letting the other continue his ministrations, it was comfy anyways. "You know," He starts,

"If we keep acting like this people will start assuming we're dating. And you're awfully touchy-feely than the last I've seen you."

Techno hums this time, "Well, this is our first time meeting again and you're the one who said that I should be more expressive."

"Yeah, well, okay. I did say that, but then there's your group?"

"I know, but I feel somewhat closer with you."

The green man wheezes, turning to face the pink haired, "So what? We're cuddle buddies now?"

With this, Techno just affirms it with a hum and tossed his hand over Dream, pulling the other closer.

"Well, quoted by your friend, 'I am homiesexual.' Plus, you can't deny that you like this too."

The blonde man just sighs and snuggled closer into the other's chest and answers in a quieter voice, "Hm, yeah, I do like it. It still weird though, aren't we supposed to be rivals?"

"We are technically frenemies."

"Yeah, but still."

Techno rolls over on his back now, moving Dream in the process with his head still on his chest and stared back up into the endless night sky filled with glimmering stars.

"I don't know. You're the only person who have made me vulnerable, in terms of rank and power- "

"- And you're the only person who have seen me without my mask."

"Yeah, and you're also the only person who've seen me without my boar mask."

Dream lets out an exasperated sigh, "That's only cus you felt bad that you broke my mask and not that I've seen you without it ina cool way."

"Dream, you cut my hair, I don't need a sliced up boar mask too."

"Well, you broke my mask."

"You should be grateful, without it, I might've sliced your face in half."

A scoff from the speedrunner could be heard and they were back in a moment filled with silence.

The wind whispers among them, making the flowers dance slowly around them. his finger grazes softly at the edge of a nearby flower.

Dream notcies it was a yellow dandelion, George's favorite flower.

He smiles softly at the thought of bringing home a bouquet of yellow dandelions and seeing the pure glee of his best friend.

"Y'know, I like to think we're opposite sides of a coin." He says, returning back to the conversation.

A smile stretched on the royal's lips, "Exactly. That's why I feel so comfortable around you even if you're my rival."

A small laugh bubbled in Dream's throat, "Yeah, yeah, not even our own friends know our secrets."

A loud laugh startled the freckled man, he tilts his head up to look at Techno and now his heart strings are being pulled from the sight.

"You're different from my friends."

"Of course I am."

"Shut up, I meant that you're like a secondary home to me."

"Really? I seem to view you as the same."

"Yeah, nothing could ever replace George and Sapnap."

"Oh wow, so sentimental."

A groan, "Dude, shut up, you just agreed to me just now."

"Who says Philza and the others are my home? Potatoes are my true sanctuary."

"Nobody did say Philza and the others were your home."

"You got me there."

They both gave a hearty laugh before Dream sits up from his place and faces Techno in the eyes with familiarity in them.

A soft smile, the yellow dandelion twirling in his hand and, "Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GODDD  
> uh hello! first time in ao3, sorry if the formatting looks weird  
> um just to clarify, this is all platonic shipping!! if any of the ccs involved feels uncomfortable abt this i will take it down  
> this is only their personas :)
> 
> but yeah!! this is some kind of experiment and character study and maybe relationship study?  
> i just rlly love these two and their dynamic  
> im planning to make this into a series or sumn, just dream and techno oneshots
> 
> also sorry if you view this romantic :((  
> idk how to properly write platonic stuff bcus i love cuddling and forehead kisses
> 
> anyways i hope you enjoyed it!! i hate this very much :)  
> btw i almost never double check my works for errors so pls tell me if you've found one!!  
> english is not my first language haha and i need friends


End file.
